narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meiji
|image name=Meiji_Symbol.svg |english= |unnamed team=No |kanji=明治 |romaji= |leaders=Muramasa Ōtsutsuki |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Meiji is a secret group currently lead by Muramasa Ōtsutsuki. It is composed of several different members who are highly ranked in a village, renown and popular, or have great skill. This allows them to have an effect upon the society of Shinobi. The main goal is to unite the shinobi world under one government. One ran by the members of the group. By gaining renown ninja to join, they figured people look up to these type of shinobi, and would (more or less) listen to them. The skilled people are mostly to add a sense of power to the group. The high ranking shinobi, have a secure seat within the political world, and understand the weaknesses of the current government. Members {|width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" | 12 Conquers |- |style="background:#000000; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FF0000"|Name |style="background:#000000; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FF0000"|Description |style="background:#000000; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FF0000"|Picture |- |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Muramasa Ōtsutsuki' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|A ancient shinobi of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, and leader of the group. Once sealed but recently unsealed. Muramasa is the Savage of the Demonic Eye, due to his Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan. He is also the leader and creator of this group of Shinobi, having been finding each of them for something that they hold that could be in someway helpful to his goals for the group. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Kaminoshi' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|The oldest being alive, also known as the The Reaper. He is the well-known for his mastery of Ice and Dark Release. As well as his mastery of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|A rather skilled kunoichi skilled in use of Ninshu and Uchujutsu. She is known as Korosenai and she extremely skilled in the use of her Tenseigan and Noryokugan. Having learned the ways of Six Paths Sage Mode, she is a quiet and simple, yet dangerous kunoichi... |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Shinzui' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|The Founder of Sage Mode, and a pseudo-jinchūriki of Kurama, the Dark Magician appears to be closest to the Boss. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Senjō Uzumaki' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|Senjō the Blood Diamond (血金剛の戦場, Chikongō no Senjō), a kunoichi of the highest honors. As a descendant of the , she was given the birthright that is known as Konohagakure. She is widely known for her mastery of the two kekkei genkai in her arsenal from which is earned many nicknames and is feared throughout shinobi world. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Ikihana Ōka' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|Meiji's newest member who has taken the spot of Genshou Yamaguchi after his leave. Ikihana has mastered the art of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu and is the pseudo-jinchūriki of Saiken, but it's her beauty and personality that's the true weapon. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Kontoru Tsuchigumo' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|Kontoru is one of the last members of the Tsuchigumo clan. Unparalleled in his control over Chakra, few can ever hope to match his prowess, despite his barely noticeable reserves. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Kemuri Monodukuri' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|'Kimi Uchiha' |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|Meiji's resident member of the fallen Uchiha clan, Kimi brings to the table yet another of the Three Great Dōjutsu, the Sharingan, and even possesses the everlasting counterpart of the fabled Mangekyō Sharingan, possibly gained at a great cost. Her mastery of assassination techniques, combined with her unique bukijutsu, the Steel Claws, dōjutsu and personally developed Kekkei Tōta, Energy Release, make her one of Meiji's most dangerous and effective operatives. |style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFFFFF"|